Il y a un début à tout
by Grande Asperge
Summary: Sherlock dans ses jeunes années, débute son travail de détective, déjà à l'école. Une rencontre changera sa vie et le rendra tel qu'on le connait... D'où lui viennes toutes ses manies et ses façons d'être? Comment est-il devenu accroc au tabac... et aux enquêtes? Il y a un début à tout, et c'est ici que Sherlock Holmes commence... Rated T pour présence de drogues dans le récit.
1. Chapter 1

Encore une nouvelle année scolaire qui commençait. Et ça allait encore être long. Pénible et ô combien ennuyant. Le petit cerveau des étudiants de son âge semblait beaucoup trop occupé à la fête, au sport et au sexe pour avoir la moindre chance de se remplir un peu de choses _utiles_. S'en était désespérant. Il releva son col de manteau, ajusta son foulard et avança, en traînant son sac à roulette, vers l'entrée du bâtiment où se trouvait les dortoirs pour garçons. Un bâtiment en briques grises, vraiment moche, qui puait la moisissure et l'humidité, voilà où il allait dormir pour les prochains mois, avec une pause seulement lors des vacances de Noël et de Pâques. Était-ce vraiment une pause? Quoi qu'il en soit, le bâtiment en tant que tel ne le dérangeait pas, il n'était pas du genre à faire des chichis pour le confort. Il lui fallait juste un environnement propice pour réfléchir… seul.

- Sherlock, attends-moi!, brailla son frère qui courait derrière lui.

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel, ne ralentissant même pas le pas, ni se retournant. Mycroft lui tapait sur les nerfs, point. Toujours à vouloir le surveiller. Il semblait en faire une mission personnelle.

- Sherlock!, cria encore une fois son frère aîné, alors que ce dernier s'engouffrait dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Premier jour de classe officiel. Les élèves n'avaient pas vraiment changés. Plus ordinaires les uns que les autres. Tiens, celui-là avait passé les vacances au soleil… à la plage. Probablement au bord de la Méditerranée, il avait un sac d'école à l'effigie de Nice. Revenu depuis pas longtemps, il avait encore la peau sèche. Et celle-ci. Elle était clairement restée à Londres vu son teint. Et celle-ci... Ah, une nouvelle en classe. Un défi supplémentaire. Enfin un peu d'amusement. Sherlock se passa la main dans ses cheveux frisée et observa la nouvelle venue. Uniforme d'occasion, elle était donc de famille moyenne. Pas pauvre, car sinon ils ne pourraient pas payer un tel collège. L'éducation était donc une priorité pour eux. Elle avait des cheveux blonds, longs, peignés, mais pas plus arrangés que ça. Peu maquillée, elle avait une carrure de coureuse, sportive donc. Pourtant, un cahier de dessin dépassait de son sac, artiste aussi. Et puis ses yeux. Sherlock n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi perçants… à part peut-être sur son propre visage. Étrange. Il faudrait qu'il investigue là-dessus.

- Monsieur Holmes, déjà dans les nuages?, le réprimanda la professeure, une vielle fille pimbèche à souhait. À première vue, un été pourri pour elle.

- Techniquement, il serait difficile pour moi d'être dans les nuages, répondit-il.

Il vit du coin de l'œil que la petite nouvelle l'observait avec attention. Que voyait-elle? Son teint pâle qui montrait qu'il passait ses journées à l'intérieur? Ses mains douces qui montraient qu'il faisait peu de travaux manuels, peu de ménage? Son uniforme tout neuf, montrant qu'il venait d'une famille aisée? Ou son regard perçant et calculateur qui savait jauger n'importe qui d'un coup d'œil? Quoi qu'il en soit, il vit son regard à elle s'illuminer à sa remarque, elle l'avait trouvé drôle.

- Monsieur Holmes, je vous donne un premier et dernier avertissement. Vous ne serez plus aussi insolent avec un professeur ou vous finirez en colle!

Sherlock allait répliquer, mais il se retint, se disant que pour la première heure de cours, il pourrait faire un effort… Ou peut-être pas?

- Je n'étais pas insolent madame, je ne faisait que corriger votre affirmation fautive.

Il entendit quelques élèves siffler d'admiration devant son défi. La couleur du visage du professeur passa du blanc cassé au rouge vif, une vraie tomate. Elle était en colère, c'était chose certaine.

* * *

Enfin son heure de retenue terminée! Un peu de temps pour réellement occuper son esprit ne lui ferait pas de mal. C'était lassant à la fin de ne rien faire de stimulant. Que ça devait être ennuyant d'être normal! Ne pas avoir la même lucidité que lui devait être assez dérangeant. Ce n'est pas très pratique quand on ne remarque rien. En parlant de ne rien remarque, sur ce coup là, il s'était fait avoir : à peine la porte du bâtiment scolaire ouvert, que quelqu'un lui fonça dedans à toute allure, le projetant au sol.

- Vous pourriez regarder où vous allez!, entendit-il derrière lui alors qu'il se relevait.

Il épousseta sa chemise d'un geste de la main et se retourna pour voir son « agresseur ». C'était la jeune coureuse. Vu son essoufflement avancé et la couleur de ses joues, elle était en fin de parcours. Il devait l'avoir interrompu dans son sprint final.

- Vous de même, répondit-il en replaçant sa chemise qui était toute débraillée.

- Ah c'est toi… c'est toi qui était en colle. Il faut dire, la vieille fille avait bien mérité qu'on lui réponde. Ça la changera de ses chats.

Sherlock leva un sourcil, intrigué.

- Tu savais qu'elle a des chats?

- Elle avait des poils sur ses collants ce matin.

Il hocha la tête doucement, content de trouver quelqu'un qui semblait un minimum observateur.

- Je m'appelle Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Elle la prit et ils se serrèrent la main, ne se quittant pourtant pas des yeux.

- Moi c'est Jenna. Jenna Higgings.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, plongé l'un dans le regard de l'autre, cherchant des réponses à des questions qu'ils ne se posaient pas.

(À suivre!)


	2. Chapter 2

Vu qu'ils allaient dans la même direction, ils marchèrent un petit bout à travers le campus ensemble. À tout les deux, ils faisaient une drôle de paire. Elle étant habillée en sportive, avec un short noir court et une veste de sport noire, lui étant encore en uniforme, taillé à sa mesure, en chemise propre, pantalon de costume et son intemporel manteau long à collet. Par contre, tout deux étaient grands, minces et avaient la peau particulièrement pâle. En l'observant de proche, Sherlock remarqua que Jenna avait de profondes cernes sous les yeux et semblait trembler légèrement.

- Tu es fatiguée, affirma-t-il.

Rien de bien impressionnant, même un être normal aurait pu le voir. Elle sourit tout de même à sa remarque.

- Je dors très mal, voilà tout.

Sherlock hocha doucement la tête, puis laissa le silence retomber sur eux. Ce fut elle qui le brisa cette fois-ci.

- Tu as une clope? En fait, je ne devrais pas te poser la question comme cela… tu m'en passe une?

Elle s'était arrêtée, lui tendant la main, avec un sourire adorable. Le jeune homme s'arrêta aussi et lui sourit.

- Les cigarettes sont interdites sur le campus.

Elle ne bougea pas, gardant la main tendue.

- Poche droite de ton manteau. J'ai senti le paquet en te bousculant.

Elle était pas mal. Assez habile. Il sortit le paquet et lui tendit une cigarette, puis s'en pris une pour lui. Elle pointa un petit coin entre deux bâtiments, une sorte de ruelle où personne ne les verrait.

- Là, on ne devrait pas se faire choper.

Une fois à l'abri dans cette ruelle qui séparait le bâtiment scolaire des dortoirs, Sherlock sortit son briquet et leur alluma leur cigarette respective.

- Tu n'as pas eu l'air surpris que je te demande à fumer, dit Jenna en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Il haussa les épaules en faisant de même sur le mur d'en face.

- Tu trembles légèrement, pourtant tu n'as pas froid : pas de chair de poule. Tu es donc soit très fatiguée, soit en léger manque. La première hypothèse se vérifie, sans rendre la deuxième fausse. Et puis il reste encore sur toi l'odeur de celle que tu as prise ce matin, validant également la deuxième hypothèse.

Elle siffla d'admiration, pourtant il pouvait voir que ça ne l'impressionnait pas plus que cela.

- Pas mal. Tu sais que tu es le premier que je rencontre qui remarque un minimum les choses?

Il sourit, hochant la tête.

- C'est assez désolant n'est-ce pas?

Elle rigola, d'un rire cristallin qui fit sourire encore plus Sherlock.

- Parles-moi un peu de toi, Sherlock Holmes… d'où viens-tu?

Il sourit, portant sa cigarette à sa bouche, puis après une grande inspiration répondit sur un ton de défi :

- À toi de me dire… On verra si tu es vraiment observatrice.

Les yeux de Jenna scintillèrent, elle semblait ravie.

- Sherlock Holmes, venant d'une famille aisée, vu tes vêtements sur mesure et la marque de cigarette que tu achète, ayant pourtant un frère plus vieux… vu ta légère grimace, je devine que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup… surement très protecteur: tu ne rentres pas dans les rangs, il se sent donc obligé de veiller sur toi. Élève à problème pour son insolence, vu que Miss Pimbèche ne te supporte déjà plus, elle a déjà eu affaire à toi j'imagine. Tu dois jouer du violon, tu as une légère marque caractéristique sous le menton. Droitier donc, vu la façon dont tu tiens ton instrument et la poche dans laquelle se trouvait ton paquet de cigarettes. Parlons d'ailleurs de cette atroce manie que tu as de fumer… Vu le milieu d'où tu viens, il n'est pas normal qu'à ton âge tu fumes déjà, c'est assez mal vu… Pourtant si tu le fais, c'est que tu en as la possibilité… Je dirais donc... parents occupés? Je dirais que le fais que ton frère soit si protecteur confirme mes dires. Que puis-je dire de plus? Teint pâle, tu passes beaucoup de temps à l'intérieur semble-t-il. Tu portes des verres de contact… donc je dirais que tu lis beaucoup: yeux usés. Voilà, je crois avoir fait le tour?

Tout au long de ce magnifique descriptif, le sourire sur le visage de Sherlock s'était étendu. Elle avait un certain talent, il fallait le dire.

- Où ai-je eu faux?, demanda-t-elle, l'air assez fière.

- Mes parents ne sont plus riches depuis une semaine exactement. Mon père a beaucoup perdu à la bourse. À part ça, tout est assez vrai…

Elle tapa des mains, comme pour s'applaudir.

- À toi maintenant, dit-elle, sur le même ton de défi qu'il avait emprunté un peu plus tôt.

Sherlock l'observa un instant, puis commença :

- Tu viens d'une famille moyenne, vu l'uniforme d'occasion que tu avais ce main. Pourtant une famille qui vit assez bien, vu qu'elle peut payer un tel collège. Tu as la carrure d'une sportive, coureuse, comme je t'ai vu faire, mais aussi nageuse vu tes épaules un peu plus larges que la moyenne. Tu n'es pas le genre de fille à faire attention à sa ligne, après tout, tu ne te maquille pas et tes cheveux sont naturels, sans arrangements, mais tu es pourtant mince, très mince. Abus de sport? Sûrement, mais tu dois avoir un régime alimentaire particulièrement étrange, vu que tu n'as rien mangé ce midi de ton plateau repas, et que tu as une barre de chocolat dans ta poche gauche, je l'ai vu quand tu m'as bousculé. Ceci me dit donc que tu manges quand tu as faim et que tu n'as pas souvent faim… Cela, ajouté à ta fatigue constante et tes tremblements, je pencherai pour une addiction… Vu que tu fumes en ce moment et que tu trembles encore, je présume que ce n'est pas au tabac… Cette addiction m'étonne par contre, vu que tu semble être une bonne élève, tu as eu toutes les bonnes réponses au test de ce matin, j'ai vu ta copie… Vu le milieu du quel tu viens c'est également surprenant que tu sois droguée, habituellement la classe moyenne pousse plutôt ses enfants vers l'éducation. Vu que tes parents te payent un tel internat, j'imagine qu'ils ton éduqué avec ces valeurs là. Je dois dire que tu me laisse donc sur un mystère…

Jenna eut un petit rire.

- Tu manques d'expérience. Et de focus.

- Où ai-je eu faux?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

La jeune femme rigola, lâchant sa cigarette et l'écrasant du bout du pied.

- Vrai pour la famille moyenne, vrai pour la sportive, vrai pour la bonne élève et vrai pour le régime alimentaire étrange. Faux pour l'addiction. En fait vrai. Simplement que le mot « addiction » me dérange. Je dirais plutôt que je fonctionne avec un carburant différent.

Intrigué, Sherlock ne répondit rien, attendant qu'elle continue.

- Pourquoi fumes-tu?, demanda-t-elle.

- Ça me rend les idées claires, répondit Sherlock en écrasant sa cigarette sur le mur de brique.

- Voilà!, s'exclama-t-elle. La nicotine a cet effet. Lorsque tu prends une clope, tu te sens plus… précis. Tu vois mieux les choses. Pour réfléchir, c'est excellent…

- Même si ça donne le cancer du poumon, rigola-t-il.

Jenna haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

- Ce sont les risques du métier.

Puis elle continua :

- Pour me sentir plus alerte, je prends autre chose que des clopes. Quelque chose de plus fort disons. À petites doses, ça fonctionne très bien. On ressent une certaine facilité de concentration… On accède plus facilement à son palais mental…

- Et c'est quoi le piège dans cette substance magique si miraculeuse?

Jenna rigola, on ne pouvait pas lui faire gober n'importe quoi.

- Les inconvénients sont multiples. D'abord, on dort moins bien. Ce qui en soit n'est pas un problème, vu que notre fatigue diminue et puis ça nous laisse plus de temps pour réfléchir. Ensuite, on n'a plus du tout faim. Pareil, pas si dérangeant après tout. Également, on a souvent chaud et jamais froid, et puis on s'essouffle plus rapidement, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je continue à faire autant de sport… pour garder un bon rythme même s'il est abaissé.

Sherlock hocha doucement la tête.

- Cocaïne donc.

Jenna hocha doucement la tête. Il avait visé juste.

- Si l'on en prend avec modération, c'est un bon stimulant pour les gens comme toi et moi.

Sherlock n'était pas totalement convaincu. Son côté rationnel et quantitatif lui disait bien que les avantages pouvaient être énormes et que s'il se surveillait, cela pourrait certainement beaucoup l'aider… Il était assez envieux de tester ces effets… Mais son côté « sentimental » et « raisonnable » lui criait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. En fait, il sentait une sorte de petit Mycroft posé sur son épaule, qui l'interdisait de faire une telle bêtise.

- Un de ces jours je te ferai essayer, dit-elle.

Sherlock hocha doucement la tête. Ce délai lui laissait le temps de réfléchir… Quoi que si elle le lui proposait avec ce sourire, il n'était pas sur de pouvoir résister. Il faut dire qu'il pouvait nettement sentir les signes de nervosités dû à sa présence sur lui. Rythme cardiaque plus élevé, pupilles surement dilatées, etc. Tout y était. Et elle l'avait remarqué, c'était chose certaine.

- En tout cas, ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Sherlock Holmes, dit-elle en se penchant pour lui faire la bise.

Il sentit ses lèvres frôler sa joue, enflammant sa peau d'un seul coup.

- Pareillement, Jenna Higgings, répondit-il en lui faisant un signe de main alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

**(Bon, je voulais explorer le côté « noir » de Sherlock que je vais développer un peu plus! Vu que dans les livres de Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes est cocaïnomane, je pige un peu là dedans. À suivre!)**


	3. Chapter 3

(Désolé du long retard, c'est que cet été j'ai beaucoup travaillé! Mais j'ai trouvé un petit moment pour écrire alors voilà!)

Le message avait été simple, clair, et amusant. En sortant de sa chambre trois jours plus tard, Sherlock avait trouvé une cigarette posée, debout, en équilibre, sur le mur en face de sa porte. Jenna. Elle lui donnait un nouveau rendez-vous, juste au coin, entre les deux bâtiments. Durant les derniers jours, ils s'y étaient vus plusieurs fois, discutant des passants en se défiant de remarquer le plus de détails. Lors de leur deuxième rencontre, Jenna lui avait semblée en bien meilleure forme que les autre fois… elle devait avoir pris sa dose. Il avait vu dans ses yeux une étincelle… et ce jour-là ses observations étaient si poussée que même Sherlock en était bluffé.

- Tu me vois au meilleur de ma forme, lui avait-elle dit.

Elle s'était ensuite approchée d'un pas, quittant son habituel appui sur le mur.

- Mais dans une heure ça sera complètement différent.

Elle avait mis ses mains dans ses poches, en faisant un pas de plus. Elle avait ensuite ajouté, en chuchotant, maintenant tout près de son visage :

- Seulement pendant une heure, le palais qui se trouve juste là…

Elle posa un doigt sur la tempe de Sherlock.

- Ce palais-là… Ce monument énorme qui contient toutes mes observations passée, m'est accessible… Et mes yeux… ont une acuité visuelle tellement plus avancée…

Elle resta alors immobile un instant, puis recula, reprenant son appui sur le mur. Ils avaient ensuite changé de sujet et cela avait été tout pour cette fois. Sherlock sourit en se remémorant se moment. Elle était certes déjantée, mais il devait lui accordé une chose : il est vrai qu'elle semblait bien plus performante avec une dose de cocaïne dans le corps. Il fallait qu'un jour il essaie… question aussi de mettre Mycroft en rogne, ça serait vraiment le pied. Quoi qu'il ne soit, il se pencha, ramassa la cigarette et se dirigea aussitôt vers le point de rendez-vous fixé. Il allait manqué le cours d'histoire et d'éducation civique… mais à quoi lui servait-il de savoir qui avait été le premier ministre durant le Seconde Guerre mondiale?

* * *

-Sherlock!, entendit-il beugler derrière lui alors qu'il arrivait bientôt au coin du bâtiment.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et remonta le collet de son long manteau. Mycroft.

- Sherlock, tu es en cours, où vas-tu comme ça?

Il se retourna, se trouvant nez-à-nez avec son très cher frère.

- Tu as déjà de très mauvaises notes en histoire, il est sûr que ça ne s'arrangera pas en faisant l'école buissonnière.

- Écoute Mycroft, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour t'entendre imiter maman, alors laisse-moi tranquille.

Il se retourna en coup de vent, mais son frère le retint par le bras. Assez fermement pour presque faire mal au frêle Sherlock.

- Je sais où tu vas petit frère… Tu fréquentes cette fille… elle a une très mauvaise influence sur toi… Déjà que tu n'es pas ce que j'appellerais « quelqu'un de fréquentable », mais elle… c'est encore pire.

Là il y allait un peu fort. Que son frère l'insulte, d'accord il y était habitué, mais qu'il insulte Jenna… D'abord, Mycroft ne la connaissait même pas! Comment pouvait-il parler! Et ensuite, Jenna était probablement la seule personne qui semblait le comprendre pleinement… Alors…

Sherlock fit une volte-face et mit un direct dans le visage de son frère. Mycroft s'écroula au sol en se tenant la joue, après avoir poussé un cri de douleur.

- Désolé Mycroft, mais là tu dépassais les bornes.

Puis Sherlock tourna les talons et continua son chemin.

* * *

Avant de s'engouffrer dans leur petit coin tranquille, Sherlock pris le temps de calmer sa respiration et de replacer son manteau. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'une remarque sur l'accrochage entre lui et son frère de la part de Jenna. Une fois près il tourna le coin du bâtiment et retrouva son amie, accotée sur le mur, comme à son habitude.

- Alors Sherlock, un problème avec ton frérot?, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Merde. Comment avait-elle deviné? Répondant à sa question silencieuse, elle continua :

- J'ai entendu le cri de Mycroft. Et je t'ai entendu t'arrêter au coin ici pour reprendre tes esprits.

- Pas mal, commenta Sherlock, tentant de cacher son admiration.

- Que te reprochait-il?

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, s'appuyant contre le mur en face de Jenna.

- De manquer un cours d'histoire.

- Pffft! À quoi cela sert-il de savoir qui était le premier ministre en 1939? Rien!

Sherlock sourit, décidemment, les grands esprits se rencontrent.

- Il pense que je n'ai aucun avenir… vu que je ne suis pas très bon à l'école, sauf en biologie et chimie. Il faut dire… ils ne nous apprennent pas les bonnes choses.

- Tu veux faire quoi plus tard?, demanda Jenna.

Il fut surpris de sa question. C'était celle que ses parents éloignés lui demandaient tout le temps lors des fêtes de familles.

- Je ne sais pas… toi?

Jenna haussa les épaules.

- Je me dis qu'avec un talent comme le nôtre, détective serait une bonne option.

Sherlock leva un sourcil, étonné.

- Détective?

- Bien sûr! Tu imagines, aucun criminel ne pourrait me cacher quoi que ce soit. Et puis un simple coup d'œil sur une scène de crime et hop! On résout un meurtre.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, ce n'était pas bête.

- Comment utiliser cela, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en posant un doigt sur sa tempe, à bon escient.

Chaque fois que Jenna lui touchait la peau, il sentait ses joues s'enflammer. Il n'y pouvait rien et ce détail l'énervait au plus haut point. Évidemment, elle remarquait toujours le changement de teinte de Sherlock, et ne pouvait réprimer un sourire amusé. Un petit silence s'installa, puis Jenna le brisa en disant tout bas :

- Alors, ça te dit d'essayer le carburant spécial?

La question que Sherlock redoutait. Il avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur le produit après leur première petite séance de devinettes. Résultat : il avait calculé bien plus de points négatifs que positifs. Il devait refuser. Elle devait d'ailleurs l,avoir deviné à son expression.

- Je te croyais plus courageux, dit-elle en reculant de deux pas, un sourire désolé peint sur le visage.

Le jeune homme n'osa pas répondre, resserrant plutôt son manteau sur lui.

- En tout cas, viens me voir si tu changes d'avis, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître au coin de l'immeuble.

* * *

Sherlock était rentré directement à sa chambre après ce petit incident, regrettant pour la première fois une décision qu'il avait pris. Il faut dire, il n'avait pris en considération les liens qu'il avait avec Jenna dans l'équation. Il venait un peu de perdre sa seule amie. Pas génial. Alors qu'il retournait le problème dans tous les sens, assis sur son lit, il entendit cogner à la porte. Aucuns faux espoirs, c'était Mycroft, il reconnut son cognement significatif.

- Mycroft, dit-il en ouvrant la porte à son frangin.

Ce dernier entra en trombe, l'air fâché.

- Sherlock! Comment peux-tu frapper ton propre frère! Tu sais très bien que pour régler des conflit il y a de meilleures solutions!

- Comme crier après quelqu'un?, s'amusa le jeune homme.

La peau de Mycroft pris une teinte écarlate et il explosa :

- Je n'en peux plus de toi, Sherlock! Et pourtant! Je suis toujours là! Tu devrais être content d'avoir un frère comme moi qui malgré tous tes défauts continue à te protéger et à corriger toutes tes erreurs! Compte toi chanceux de m'avoir! Déjà que tu ne deviendras pas grand-chose dans la vie si tu continues comme ça! Imagine si je n'étais pas là pour corriger le tir…

Là, de nouveau, s'en était trop.

- Tu crois que je n'ai aucun avenir, c'est ça?, dit Sherlock qui sentait la pression monter en lui.

Mycroft le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une évidence.

- Tu ne fais rien à l'école, tu fumes et tu traînes avec une cocaïnomane! Et ne me fait pas ces yeux-là, les rumeurs courent sur la consommation douteuse de substances illicites de ton amie.

Ainsi, Mycroft ne le voyait comme rien de mieux : un personnage grotesque et cliché d'un adolescent flemmard. Et bien si c'est cela qu'il voulait, c'est cela qu'il allait avoir. Sherlock se leva sans plus un mot et sorti de sa chambre, laissant Mycroft pantois.

- Sherlock!

Il ne se retourna pas, marchant sans se retourner.

- Sherlock!

Il ouvrit la porte qui sortait dehors et la claqua derrière lui.

* * *

Quelqu'un cognait. Jenna sourit, c'était Sherlock. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec ce très cher Sherlock Holmes.

- J'ai changé d'idée, dit-il simplement.

Elle remarqua sa respiration légèrement accélérée, ses joues plus rouges que d'habitude et ses sourcils légèrement froncés, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Entre.

(À suivre!)


	4. Chapter 4

(En passant, je ne fais pas l'apologie de la prise de drogue! Je suis complètement contre, c'est pas bien les enfants la cocaïne, faut pas essayer ;) C'est juste pour le bien de l'histoire :P)

C'était magique. Précis. Clair. Simple. Rapide. Bon.

Sherlock ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que cela dans sa vie. À part un léger picotement au nez, rien ne pouvait aller mieux. Il était assis sur le bord du lit de Jenna, penché sur la petite table basse qu'elle avait approchée. Elle, elle était assise sur le sol de l'autre côté de la dite table.

- Alors Sherlock Holmes?, demanda-t-elle en un chuchotement.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et la vit plus clairement que jamais. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait compter ses cheveux un par un… les séparer visuellement… voir leur mouvements respectifs.

- Je dois expérimenter les limites…

Sans plus un mot, il se leva d'un bon, cognant la table de son genou. Il n'y fit même pas attention et sortit pieds nus dans le couloir, marchant d'un pas assuré vers la sortie. Sans même se retourner, il sentit la présence de Jenna juste derrière lui… il pouvait presque la voir sans la regarder… il sentait son odeur, sa chaleur, il voyait tout. Une fois dehors, il s'arrêta, sentant la fraîcheur de la nuit sur sa peau et le gazon mouillé sur ses pieds. Il regarda attentivement tout ce qui l'entourait, content de voir que chaque chose lui apparaissait plus clairement.

- J'ai tes chaussures, lui dit Jenna en les posant devant lui.

Il les enfila sans un mot, gardant ses yeux fixés sur une jeune femme qui marchait non loin.

- Cuisinière à la cantine, elle a des problèmes financiers lourds… elle vient d'ailleurs de se faire renvoyer. Femme battue, elle rentre chez elle quand même… est orpheline et depuis un bon bout de temps…

La femme qui passait alors tout près d'eux leur jeta un regard bizarre en biais, elle devait avoir entendu ce que Sherlock avait dit. Une fois qu'elle fut plus loin, Jenna qui s'accrochait au bras de Sherlock demanda :

- Alors, comment tu as deviné tout ça?

Il tourna son regard vers elle, elle lui souriait espièglement.

- Tu le sais déjà…

Elle rigola d'un rire cristallin qui fit également sourire Sherlock. Elle avait cet effet sur lui, de le rendre heureux.

- Allez, viens, on va faire un tour, lui dit-elle en le tirant par le bras.

Ils marchèrent ainsi, à travers le campus, en s'amusant à noter à voix haute chaque détail qu'ils observaient. Jamais Sherlock n'avait aussi bien vu le campus et il découvrit à cet instant une multitude de détails particuliers. Par exemple, il remarqua à quel point le visage de Jenna était symétrique… à quel point la longueur de ces cils était optimale… à quel point elle faisait changer en lui certaines chimies hormonales. Environ une heure après le début de leur petite promenade, Sherlock senti ses yeux se brouiller, et son sentiment de clarté intellectuelle diminua d'un coup. Pris d'une crampe, il fit une pause s'arrêtant de marcher, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour souffler.

- C'est ce qui arrive trop rapidement malheureusement, souffla Jenna.

Avec un petit sourire désolé, elle l'aida à se redresser et ils retournèrent tranquillement vers les dortoirs, cette fois-ci en marchant en silence. Arrivés à la porte, ils se dirent un dernier au revoir avant de se séparer.

- Alors, ton verdict?, demanda Jenna.

Sherlock prit une grande inspiration et répondit :

- Pas mal. En fait super. Ça donne un court instant de lucidité… La dose était parfaite. Moins n'aurait pas permis que l'on sente ces effets, mais plus aurait rendu le véritable effort mental difficile.

La jeune femme hocha la tête doucement.

- Alors je suis contente.

Elle lui sourit et, en le prenant par la main, déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue droite.

- À demain!, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Encore sous le choc de ce contact, Sherlock ne remarqua pas tout de suite le petit sachet qu'elle avait déposé dans sa main quelques instants plus tôt. Une fois sorti de sa rêverie, il l'examina : c'était un petit sac contenant de la poudre blanche… Assez de cocaïne pour trois ou quatre doses…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, samedi, Sherlock se réveilla avec un sacré mal de crâne. Encore à moitié endormi, il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et pris sa tête entre ses mains, se cachant de la lumière du jour; il avait oublié la veille de fermer ses rideaux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se senti la force de lever la tête et de se lever. À peine debout qu'il se rassit aussitôt : il avait un de ces mal de pieds! Surpris, il inspecta son pied gauche et remarqua l'énorme cloque qui se trouvait à l'arrière. Une ampoule. Il se souvint qu'il avait enfilé ses chaussures à la va vite dans le parc, laissant l'arrière plié, ce qui lui avait détruit le talon d'Achille durant leur petite marche. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte? Il se souvint alors que la cocaïne diminuait la perception de la douleur… Il ne l'avait donc pas ressenti. Un classique. Après cette découverte, il inspecta le reste de son corps, question d'être sûr que tout aille bien, et, ne trouvant rien à part un gros bleu sur le genou, il se leva pour prendre un grand verre d'eau, question de finir de se réveiller. Une fois cela fait, il s'habilla et se prépara à sortir pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner. À ce moment, il entendit son bruyant voisin de chambre discuter avec son autre voisin.

- Ouais, c'est nul, on m'a volé mon porte-monnaie avec tout mon fric

- C'est vraiment con…

- Le problème surtout, c'est que dedans j'avais la carte de crédit que j'avais volée à mon père… je vais me faire passer un savon…

- Et tu n'as aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être?

- Aucune… mais je donnerais bien tout le blé qui se trouvait dans ce foutu portefeuille pour le savoir…

À cette remarque, Sherlock eut une idée…

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, le jeune homme cognait à la porte de son voisin, décidé à élucider ce vol. La porte s'ouvrit et le grand gars baraque, membre de l'équipe de rugby du campus, qui occupait cette chambre, parut surpris de voir Sherlock devant lui.

- Tu veux quoi le _weirdo_?

Sherlock ne releva pas le surnom et dit tout de suite :

- Je t'ai entendu dire tout à l'heure que tu t'étais fait voler ton portefeuille. Je te propose de le retrouver. Si tu me payes.

Le gars en face de lui resta stupéfait par la demande.

- Et comment je sais que tu vas le retrouver?, demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Sherlock haussa les épaules :

- Laisse-moi essayer et tu verras après. Ça ne coûte rien… pour l'instant.

Il lui tendit la main et ajouta :

- Marché conclu?

Le rugbyman sembla hésiter puis finit par accepter.

- D'accord, dit-il en s'emparant de la délicate main de Sherlock.

* * *

- Je sais qui t'as volé ton portefeuille.

Sherlock était sur la « scène de crime » depuis à peine dix minutes, mais il avait déjà résolu cette affaire.

- Quoi? Déjà!, s'exclama le rugbyman.

- Tout à fait. Tu me dis que ton portefeuille était rangé sous ton oreiller. Il donc pas pu être volé pendant ton sommeil. Tu l'avais sur toi quand tu es rentré de ton entraînement hier, donc il a été volé pendant ce laps de temps… Tu dis qu'une seule personne est entrée à ce moment-là, ton voisin pour te demander un rouleau de papier toilette…

- C'est donc lui?, s'exclama le jeune homme.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et secouant la tête.

- Mais non voyons!

- Alors c'est qui?

Sherlock serra la mâchoire, tentant de se contrôler.

- Si tu ne m'interrompais pas tout le temps je te l'aurais déjà dit! Donc. Ça ne peut pas être lui, vu qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps de le prendre pendant que tu ramenais du papier des toilettes. Et puis à cette heure-là les rideaux étaient encore ouverts et la circulation sur le campus est grande. Vu que ta chambre donne sur le chemin d'entrée des dortoirs, on l'aurait tout de suite vu te voler ton portefeuille. Tu m'as par contre menti sur un point… avant de t'endormir, tu as reçu la visite de quelqu'un… d'une fille… avec qui tu as… enfin, tu vois…

Sherlock pointa ses draps et continua :

- Vu que tu n'as pas lavé ton lit depuis, ça se voit très bien… surtout avec la jolie marque de rouge à lèvre qui se trouve sur ton drap. Je peux donc te dire que le seul moment où on aurait pu te le voler c'est là. C'est donc ta jolie conquête qui est la coupable. Elle a dû le glisser dans son sac qui se trouvait juste ici à côté de ton lit pendant que tu étais… disons distrait.

Le jeune homme en face de lui resta baba.

- Comment tu savais tout ça?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, il venait de tout lui expliquer.

- Je regarde et je déduis, c'est tout. Maintenant mon argent?

Le rugbyman déglutit et répondit :

- Bah tu vois j'en ai pas, vu que je me suis fait voler…

Sherlock pointa le matelas et dit avec un sourire carnassier :

- Sous ton matelas, tu gardes toujours un paquet d'urgence. Le drap est plus usé juste à cet endroit…

* * *

Décidemment, Jenna avait eu une bonne idée avec son histoire de devenir détective… ça payait bien. Sherlock comptait ses billets, non content de sa trouvaille. Et puis la petite poudre magique l'avait beaucoup aidé… plus de focus, comme elle disait. Il sentait d'ailleurs ses effets redescendre à cet instant. La main tremblante, il sorti une clope de sa poche et l'alluma. Ça lui ferait du bien un peu de nicotine… question d'encore plus s'empoisonner le corps. Il rangea rapidement ses billets dans une fissure du mur, derrière son bureau, puis, ayant fini sa cigarette, sorti de sa chambre pour aller voir Jenna. Il voulait lui raconter son « enquête ». Il fut rapidement devant la porte de sa chambre et cogna. Pas de réponse. Il regarda l'heure, selon l'horaire qu'il lui connaissait, elle devait être là. Il cogna une nouvelle fois et là il entendit des pas précipités venir vers la porte. Le loquet tourna et il aperçut le doux visage de Jenna à travers l'entrebâillement.

- Écoute Sherlock, c'est pas le moment, dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Il la retint l'empêchant de fermer la porte.

- Ça va?, demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Il vit son visage se décomposer, mais elle répondit :

- Je te retrouve tout à l'heure au coin habituel. Je suis occupée.

Elle ferma la porte cette fois-ci pour de bon et laissa Sherlock pantois devant la porte. Il avait remarqué qu'il y avait une présence avec elle dans la salle. Il avait vu par l'entrebâillement un manteau de cuir d'homme posé sur le bureau… étrange.

(À suivre!)


	5. Chapter 5

**(La suite déjà :D J'espère que vous aimez! Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues! Ah oui et petite note: Perso je me suis trop amusée à l'écrire ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous vous amuserez à le lire!)**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jenna se pointa à leur coin habituel, les mains dans les poches et le profil bas. Elle vint prendre sa place, accotée sur le mur, puis sortit une cigarette de sa poche, qu'elle alluma d'une main tremblante.

- Alors?, demanda Sherlock, il te voulait quoi ton dealer?

Il était assez évident que la visite qu'elle avait reçue était celle de son vendeur de drogue. Il ne connaissait aucun ami existant de Jenna et vu ce qu'elle lui en avait dit, son père n'était pas du genre à porter des vestes de cuir… contrairement à son étrange visiteur. Et puis, qui aurait pu la visiter et la rendre aussi préoccupée? Il semble qu'il avait visé juste, car Jenna leva les yeux vers lui, à peine surprise.

- Il veut m'augmenter mes prix… le problème c'est que j'ai pas l'argent pour ça… J'étais déjà juste dans mes dépenses, mais là je ne pourrais plus suivre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, geste qui la rendait très séduisante aux yeux de Sherlock.

- Pourquoi il augment tes prix?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

- Il dit que ce sont les règles du marché… et aussi parce que je refuse toutes ses avances. Un vrai lourdeau ce mec.

Sherlock leva un sourcil, étonné.

- Et c'est pour ça? Je dois dire que nous avons affaire à un sacré misogyne.

Sherlock senti monter un lui une petite rage. Ce gars n'avait pas à embêter Jenna seulement parce qu'il n'était pas son genre… d'ailleurs c'était quoi son genre? Lui? Il sourit intérieurement en espérant que ça soit le cas. Quoi? Sherlock venait-il de s'avouer officiellement qu'il aimait bien Jenna? Non, il n'avait pas les idées claires et de tels sentiments venaient embrouiller sa vision rationnelle du monde.

- C'est quoi son nom?, demanda-t-il alors.

Jenna l'observa un instant, incertaine.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour savoir, dit simplement le jeune homme.

La jeune femme n'était pas dupe.

- Sherlock… qu'as-tu derrière la tête?

- Rien pourquoi?, répondit-il avec un faux sourire innocent.

Il vit alors le léger regard anxieux qu'elle lança vers le parc.

- Il vient de partir et est encore sur le campus?, dit-il soudainement.

Il lut sur le visage de son amie qu'il disait vrai. À peine eut-il sa confirmation qu'il se redressa et se dirigea à grands pas vers le parc, où il apercevait une silhouette, vu la taille, c'était son homme.

- Sherlock!, entendit-il crier derrière lui.

Il se retourna, sans s'arrêter de marcher, et lança à Jenna :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je contrôle la situation.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en resserrant son manteau sur elle, mais le laissa faire. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Si Sherlock avait quelque chose en tête, elle n'y pouvait rien. Le jeune homme, marchant d'un pas rapide, rattrapa rapidement la silhouette qui trainait et reconnu le fameux blouson de cuir.

- Hey!, cria-t-il pour interpeller l'homme.

Celui-ci se retourna et observa un instant le frêle Sherlock. Tous deux se jaugèrent et Holmes décrypta rapidement son « adversaire ». Vendeur de drogue sur le campus de plusieurs université, il se faisait un bon pactole vu la montre à son poignet. Début trentaine, ne faisant pas parti d'un gang spécifique, revendeur et non gérant de stock… S'est tapé une minette avant de venir… et une autre quelques jours plus tôt. Amateur de musique style rap, s'invite aussi à des rave pour vendre de l'ecstasy… Le portrait n'était pas très reluisant.

- C'est vous qui vendez de la cocaïne à Jenna.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation à la Sherlock. L'homme le dévisagea et répondit avec un sourire de travers :

- Pourquoi, tu en veux?

Sherlock détacha le bouton de son manteau et répondit en remontant ses manches.

- Éventuellement, oui. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- Alors, tu veux quoi, gamin?, demanda l'autre, apparemment agacé.

- Que vous baissiez votre prix de vente à Jenna.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton banal, comme pour parler du beau temps. Ou du mauvais plutôt. On était quand même à Londres.

Son interlocuteur éclata de rire.

- Tu es quoi, son petit copain? Écoutes mon grand je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Sherlock lui mit un direct. Le gars encaissa le coup avec un cri de douleur. Il se redressa se tenant la mâchoire.

- Tu vas le regretter…

Et il se jeta sur Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

- Tu sais que ce que tu fais en ce moment ne sert à rien, dit Sherlock.

Jenna haussa les épaules, continuant à éponger doucement le visage ensanglanté du jeune homme.

- Il n'a pas été très doux avec toi. Il a failli abîmer tes belles pommettes…

- Pourquoi tu m'éponge le visage depuis tout à l'heure, c'est bon, il faut juste panser les plaies pour que ça arrête de saigner, dit-il exaspéré.

Énervée, elle s'arrêta aussitôt, se reculant sur la chaise qu'elle avait installée en face du lit de Sherlock. Après sa petite bagarre avec le dealer, qui s'était assez mal terminée pour le jeune homme, Jenna l'avait ramené dans sa chambre et avait commencé à panser ses plaies. Du moins, à les éponger. Une chose était sûre, cet acte de « chevalerie » de la part de Sherlock avait beaucoup plu à Jenna. Même si elle s'entêtait à dire que cela avait été stupide de sa part. Pourtant, là, elle semblait vexée.

- Tu sais Sherlock, des fois tu devrais juste te la fermer.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par cette remarque. Il avait beau avoir un talent fou pour remarquer les moindres détails, il était plus que nul pour tout ce qui était relation interpersonnelles. Il essaya un classique qui semblait toujours marcher dans les histoires : la pirouette de rattrapage.

- Pardon d'être aussi énervé, je ne voulais pas t'embêter.

Cela ne sembla pourtant pas marcher, puisqu'elle se tourna vers lui, l'air encore plus exaspérée.

- Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu es allé le voir ce gars, hein? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre tu sauras!

Elle lui jeta son linge mouillé au visage et se leva, furieuse. Provoqué, Sherlock se leva à son tour et lui répondit sur le même ton :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te défendre? Et pourtant tu viens me voir avec tes yeux doux en me demandant presque de m'occuper de ce type!

Outrée, elle répliqua en s'approchant d'un pas:

- Moi, des yeux doux? Mais tu rêves en couleur mon grand!

Il s'approcha également rétorquant aussitôt :

- Moi, rêver? Tu me prends pour qui, l'idiot de rugbyman qui me sert de voisin? Je vois très clair dans ton petit jeu, Jenna!

Ils étaient maintenant tout près l'un de l'autre, leur visage à quelques centimètres à peine.

- Ah oui, et il te dit quoi mon jeu?, dit-elle à travers ses dents, menaçante.

Suivant son impulsivité, Sherlock pris le visage de Jenna entre ces deux mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle ne fit même pas mine de résister, et s'abandonna tout de suite à ce baiser passionné.

- Je vous déteste Sherlock Holmes, souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle respirait entre deux baisers.

- Moi de même, répondit-il quelques embrassades plus loin, alors que tout deux tombèrent sur le lit.

* * *

On cognait à sa porte. Sherlock grogna et se retourna dans son lit, ignorant l'appel. On cogna une deuxième fois plus violemment, puis une troisième fois.

- Je crois que tu devrais y aller, dit Jenna, allongée à ses côtés.

Il soupira, se frotta les yeux et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. C'était Mycroft, il en était sûr. Il enfila son peignoir, question de ne pas ouvrir la porte en caleçon, puis alla répondre à Mycroft. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, Sherlock trouva son frère, frais et pimpant… et impatient.

- Sherlock! Tu avais oublié qu'aujourd'hui on doit aller voir papa et maman pour un repas en famille?

Ce dernier se passa la main dans les cheveux, encore endormi.

- Non, je n'avais pas oublié, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Alors que fais-tu encore en pyjama!

Son frère le regarda d'un œil suspicieux de haut en bas, puis tourna légèrement la tête pour voir l'intérieur de la chambre de Sherlock.

- Est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jenna était debout, vêtue de la chemise de Sherlock…

- Ah bonjour, vous devez être Mycroft, dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle s'approcha et lui tendit la main pour se présenter.

- Jenna Higgings, ravie de vous voir.

Embarrassé Sherlock coupa court aux politesses.

- Bon je te rejoins dehors dans dix minutes.

Il ferma ensuite la porte et s'appuya dessus, soupirant.

- Merde, j'avais oublié.

Jenna rigola doucement et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher!

(À suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiv re!)


	6. Chapter 6

**(J'écris à toute vitesse :P J'espère que vous aimerez!)**

À peine Sherlock fut-il sortit du bâtiment des dortoirs, que Mycroft lui sauta dessus.

- Allez, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard!

Ils marchèrent côte-à-côte à travers le petit parc du campus, pour se rendre à la porte principale. Bien évidemment, le trajet se fit en silence. Une fois sortis, ils traversèrent la rue pour se rendre au petit resto juste en face. C'était là qu'ils devaient tout les deux dîner avec leurs parents, qui voulaient de leurs nouvelles. La galère pour Sherlock. Déjà que son œil au beurre noir le faisait souffrir… heureusement le fond de teint de secours de Jenna l'avait sauvé sur ce coup-là. En plus, il n'avait pas eu le temps de fumer sa clope matinale… il se sentait d'humeur exécrable. N'aurait-il pas pu rester tranquille pour une journée?

- Ah! Mes anges sont là!, s'exclama une petite femme rondelette qui embrassa les deux jeunes hommes à peine furent-ils entrés.

Leur père se trouvait juste derrière, du même gabarit que la mère, avec seulement la moustache en plus. On pouvait bien se demander d'où sortait la grandeur plus haute que la moyenne de leurs deux rejetons.

- Venez-vous assoir mes lapins!

Les deux gaillards prirent place en face de leurs parents, Mycroft face à son père et Sherlock face à sa mère.

- Alors, comment se passe l'école mes fistons?, demanda le père en se redressant sur sa chaise pour essayer de combler la différence de grandeur.

- Pour moi très bien père, répondit Mycroft, les mains posées parfaitement à plat devant lui.

- Il est premier de classe, un vrai prodige, ajouta Sherlock d'un faux ton admiratif.

Son frère lui lança un regard tueur en biais, que son frangin ignora.

- Et toi mon petit?, demanda leur mère en prenant les mains de Sherlock dans les siennes.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

- Pas mal, pas mal.

Il se remémora combien de cours de bourrage de crâne il avait manqué et grimaça légèrement devant le nombre faramineux qui s'affichait devant son esprit.

- Il a de très bons résultats en chimie et en biologie, ajouta aussitôt Mycroft, un peu trop précipitamment.

Et oui, si son frère avait de mauvaises notes, ses parents le blâmeraient sur lui. Après tout, c'était l'ainée et il devait veiller à ce que son cadet fasse ses devoirs.

Quelques banalités plus loin, leurs plats arrivèrent sur la table, faisant grogner l'estomac de Sherlock. Il tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé… Une poignée de cacahouètes hier… donc son dernier repas remontait au jour encore avant. Ouf. Il allait refaire le plein, c'était sûr! Devant son appétit d'ogre, sa mère ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

- Et bien mon petit canard, tu ne manges pas assez au campus? Il est vrai que tu as maigri… Tu as mauvaise mine.

Elle avait pris une expression inquiète et son ton n'était guère mieux. L'interpellé posa un instant sa fourchette et répondit avec un grand sourire.

- Je travaille beaucoup et des fois j'oublie que je dois manger! Les cours sont si passionnants.

Il vit Mycroft lever les yeux au ciel, mais sa mère parut soulagée.

- Il faudrait que ton grand frère s'assure que tu manges mieux. La prochaine fois que je vous vois, je veux que tu aies repris un peu de poids. Tu es beaucoup trop maigrichon.

Sherlock entendit les couverts de Mycroft cogner contre son assiette un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Le pauvre, toujours blâmé pour les conneries de Sherlock, s'en était hilarant. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Mycroft continuait à le couvrir. Comment faisait-il?

- À part les notes et la bouffe, vous vous êtes fait des amis? Ou peut-être des « petites amies »?, demanda leur père, changeant de sujet.

Leur mère renâcla.

- Oh! Ils sont encore un peu jeunes pour ça.

Cette fois-ci Mycroft se fit plaisir de répondre.

- Sherlock a une petite amie, je l'ai même rencontrée.

La matriarche sembla aussitôt très intéressée. Et surprise. Surtout surprise.

- Je savais bien que mon petit chéri était un grand charmeur! Comment s'appelle-t-elle?, demanda-t-elle, avide d'information.

Sherlock serra la mâchoire, là, Mycroft lui avait fait un coup bas. Il allait maintenant passer un véritable interrogatoire digne de la police stalinienne.

- Elle s'appelle Jenna, Jenna Higgings, répondit de nouveau Mycroft, alors que Sherlock posait calmement ses couverts à côté de lui.

- Quel joli prénom, dit sa mère avec un sourire amusé. Elle gloussa et continua:

- À quoi ressemble-t-elle alors?

Mycroft continua son petit jeu.

- Elle est comme Sherlock. Grande, maigrichonne et blafarde. De vraies âmes sœurs.

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Décidément, Mycroft n'avait aucun talent pour décrire les gens. Jenna était beaucoup mieux que ça.

- Et quand l'as-tu rencontrée?, demanda leur père, plus suspicieux que leur mère.

- Ce matin même alors que j'allais chercher Sherlock…

Ce dernier serra les poings, il n'allait quand même pas lui faire ça…

- … dans sa chambre.

C'est bon Sherlock ajoutait en haut de sa liste de chose à faire : Tuer Mycroft Holmes. Une priorité nationale. D'ailleurs l'expression que ses parents adoptèrent lui confirma cette décision. Un beau mélange d'horreur, d'inquiétude, d'incertitude et d'incompréhension.

- Que faisait-elle là, demanda son père incertain de ce que ça signifiait.

- Je ne sais pas, ils devaient réviser, dit Mycroft avec un sourire cruel.

Son regard croisa celui de Sherlock et ce dernier vit tout le plaisir que son frangin prenait à ce jeu.

- Et bien…, dit sa mère, sous le choc, J'imagine que vous avez un test très important demain.

Sherlock hocha légèrement la tête, cette discussion venait de laisser un froid sur la table.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller réviser dans ce cas, dit-il en se levant.

Mycroft se leva avec lui.

- Mère, Père, ravi de vous avoir vu, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir en un coup de vent du petit resto.

Rapidement, Mycroft fut sur ses talons.

- Tout c'est bien passé, n'est-ce pas?, lui dit son frère sur un ton moqueur.

Sherlock s'arrêta et fit volte-face.

- Merci, grâce à toi mère me sortira le discours comme quoi être père à notre âge est mauvais pour les études. Déjà que les repas de familles n'était pas les meilleurs moments à passer, imagine après ça.

Puis il continua son chemin à pas rapides.

- Je t'ai évité le pire!, s'exclama Mycroft, cette fois en colère.

Sherlock l'ignora.

- J'aurais pu leur dire que tu te droguais, ajouta-t-il, essayant sûrement de le provoquer.

Cette fois-ci le jeune homme s'arrêta.

- Et bien oui tiens, pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit ça?

Mycroft serra la mâchoire, son visage tournant à l'écarlate.

- Que tu les veuilles ou non Sherlock, je me préoccupe de toi. Tu m'inquiètes et je sais que d'annoncer une telle nouvelle aux parents ne serait pas une bonne idée. Ni pour toi, ni pour eux.

Sherlock tourna les talons, Mycroft était un bel emmerdeur. Ce dernier le rattrapa une nouvelle fois.

- Ça détruirait mère, tu imagines!

Mais Sherlock ne l'écoutait plus et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment des dortoirs sans plus un mot, laissant Mycroft pantois dehors.

* * *

À peine dans sa chambre que Sherlock ouvrit en grand sa fenêtre et s'alluma une clope. Il avait trouvé que la nicotine lui permettait de se sentir mieux après sa prise de cocaïne, elle réduisait le _down_ qu'il ressentait. Sa consommation de cigarette avait donc doublée ces derniers jours. Après avoir fini, il jeta son mégot par la fenêtre et alla se rincer le visage, question de se remettre complètement de cet entretien parentale. Pour Sherlock, le plus épuisant était bien sur les interactions sociales, surtout quand il devait bien se tenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sherlock avait des problèmes plus urgents à régler. Il consulta sa liste mentale, question de savoir où il en était. 1) Tuer Mycroft Holmes. Bon, il allait peut-être le descendre de quelques rangs. Ce n'était pas si pressé que ça. 2) S'occuper du dealer de Jenna. Ça, par contre, c'était prioritaire. La méthode émotions/poings n'avait pas porté ses fruits, rien d'étonnant. Il fallait donc en essayer une autre. Pourquoi pas rationalité/persuasion? Éventuellement plus efficace. Il calcula son temps de voyage, le temps que lui prendrait de trouver son gars… Et décida de prendre son petit _boost_ tout de suite, question d'être au meilleur de ses capacités une fois devant le fameux bougre. Une fois cela fait, il enfila son long manteau, remonta son collet et quitta sa chambre.

Le taxi le déposa devant l'entrée du campus de l'autre collège privé du coin. Sherlock savait que son homme s'y trouverait, c'était une évidence. Ne restait plus qu'à le trouver. Ayant déjà visité le campus avec ses parents une fois, il sut se repérer et se rendit directement vers le coin du parc qu'il soupçonnait être le repère du dealer. Il avait visé juste car il aperçut au loin une silhouette vêtue d'un manteau de cuir assise sur un banc. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas confiant, avant de s'assoir à côté du type. Ce dernier l'ignora d'abord, puis, le reconnaissant surement, réagit.

- Hey, c'est toi le type que j'ai tabassé hier! Tu es venu en chercher d'autre?

Sherlock secoua doucement la tête, gardant son regard fixé droit devant lui.

- Non. Cette fois-ci je suis venu _négocier_ la baisse des prix de Jenna.

Le type louche rit à gorge déployée, comme si Sherlock venait de lui raconter la blague du siècle.

- C'est que tu lâches pas, dis donc!

- Je suis pas du genre.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux hommes, puis le dealer demanda :

- Alors, ton argument de choc, c'est quoi, que je me marre?

Toujours immobile, Sherlock répondit :

- C'est plus un marché qu'un argument.

L'homme parut un peu plus intéressé d'un coup et voulut en savoir plus.

- Lance.

Les mains croisées sur ses genoux, le jeune homme exposa son idée.

- Je vous propose l'entrée illimitée et facile sur l'ensemble du campus du Imperial College of London.

L'homme parut sceptique.

- Facile, illimitée et sur l'ensemble du campus? C'est quoi l'attrape?

- Il n'y en a pas. Vous aurez un badge d'accès valide en tant qu'enseignant consultant.

Le dealer sembla réfléchir.

- En quoi ça m'intéresse.

Sherlock rit, tout comme l'homme avait ri un peu plus tôt.

- Pitié, c'est le meilleur terrain pour un petit dealer comme vous. Un tas de gosses de riche qui veulent lâcher la pression avec quelque chose de nouveau. Le paradis financier.

Son interlocuteur semblait toujours perplexe.

- En échange de quoi exactement?

- Vous divisez votre ancien prix de vente à Jenna par trois. Et j'ai bien dit votre _ancien_ prix. Avant l'augmentation.

- Quoi!, s'exclama-t-il. Vous êtes dingue, je lui vendrais à perte!

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

- Si vous ne voulez pas de ce badge…

Puis il se leva, faisant mine de partir.

- Attendez!

Il s'arrêta, sans pour autant se retourner.

- Disons qu'on divise le prix par deux à la place.

Sherlock haussa de nouveau les épaules et fit un pas de plus.

- D'accord! D'accord! Par trois!

Un sourire carnassier s'entendit sur le visage du jeune homme. C'était gagné. Il fit volte-face et tendit au dealer sa carte d'accès.

- J'ai le pouvoir de la faire annuler et de vous dénoncer aux autorités du campus à n'importe quel moment. Je vous fais donc confiance pour respecter votre part du marché.

Le dealer s'empara avidement du badge, hochant la tête.

- Bien sûr, je suis un homme de parole.

- Je n'en doute pas, rétorqua Sherlock en s'en allant.

- Attendez! Une dernière chose… Comment vous l'avez eu?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

- Je peux être très persuasif, répondit-il en se rappelant le petit numéro qu'il avait fait à la secrétaire.

Le cas classique du petit frère qui avait perdu la carte de son aîné, qui le cognerait s'il apprenait le tout. Et vu que c'était un professeur consultant, il n'était pas encore dans la base de données toute nouvelle du campus… Ça avait très bien marché sur la grosse femme à chat attendrit par le pitoyable air de Sherlock. Et sur ce coup, son œil au beurre noir l'avait bien aidé.

(À suivre!)


	7. Chapter 7

Jenna avait été moyennement contente de la nouvelle de la baisse de ses prix.

- Tu as été fort sur ce coup-là, avoua-t-elle. Con, sacrément con, mais fort.

Sherlock rigola de son indécision à savoir s'il était con ou fort. Allongé sur le dos sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, il observait Jenna qui était assise en indien sur sa chaise de bureau. Il lui avait raconté son entretien avec le dealer, son entretien avec ses parents et sa petite enquête qui lui avait fait gagner un sacré pactole.

- Comme quoi, j'avais raison de dire que c'était une bonne idée de devenir détective. C'est payant, ça occupe l'esprit et ça ne gâche pas trop notre talent, avait-elle répondu.

- Quant à tes parents, continua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle, Mycroft a dû s'éclater. Une petite vengeance peut-être?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi il pourrait se venger, répliqua Sherlock, l'air innocent.

- Sherlock Holmes, blanc comme neige, un modèle de vertu, dit-elle en faisant tourner sa chaise sur elle-même.

L'interpellé ria tout haut.

- Ça dépend ce que tu entends par vertu.

Jenna haussa les épaules en faisant un tour dans l'autre sens.

- Un homme calme, respectueux, qui se tient loin de la drogue, de l'alcool, de la cigarette, de la tentation de la chaire et à qui on n'a rien à reprocher.

- Tu es un peu sévère là non?

- Alors, es-tu vertueux Sherlock Holmes?

Devant un tel sourire, il perdait presque tous ses moyens.

- Je ne crois pas, non…

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, où aucun évènement majeur ne vint perturber le bien-être de Sherlock. Les cours étaient toujours aussi ennuyeux, Mycroft toujours aussi chient, Jenna toujours aussi magnifique et les quelques enquêtes sur lesquels ils travaillèrent, toujours aussi faciles à résoudre. Le dealer de Jenna avait tenu sa promesse et c'est même auprès de lui que Sherlock se fournissait maintenant. Ils en étaient même venus à rire de l'incident qui les avait menés à cette situation, l'homme devenant presque sympathique avec eux.

- Vous m'avez permis de me faire un bon paquet de fric, je vous en dois presque une!, leur avait-il dit encore la semaine dernière.

D'ailleurs avec tous les petits mystères qu'ils résolvaient ensemble, Jenna et Sherlock en étaient venus à avoir une bonne réputation. Du moins, presque. Disons qu'on venait les voir quand on avait besoin de leur aide. C'était même des fois un peu lourd : les gens ne semblaient pas penser qu'il y avait des heures où ils n'étaient pas toujours disponibles. Sherlock se souviendrait toujours d'un soir où tout semblait leur être tombé dessus en même temps, dont deux ou trois enquêtes. C'était un vendredi et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre de Sherlock pour se prendre un petit remontant avant d'aller examiner la salle de sport où le prof de gym voulait savoir qui avait pu écrire des graffitis sur les murs. Juste alors qu'ils finissaient de prendre leur dose, l'ampoule de la petite chambre avait grillée, les laissant dans le noir. Sherlock était monté sur une chaise pour la changer.

- Tu fais ça comme un pied, pousses-toi de là, lui avait dit Jenna en le faisant descendre et en prenant sa place.

Sherlock était descendu sans plus de protestation, et Jenna avait pris sa place. Allant un peu trop vite, elle oublia que l'ampoule était encore brûlante. Le contact trop chaud la fit sursauter et elle tomba à la renverse. Heureusement, Sherlock eut le réflexe de la rattraper et elle tomba dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu chaud, dit Jenna qui s'agrippait à lui, encore sous le choc de sa chute.

Il la déposa par terre et ajouta :

- Que ferais-tu sans moi…

Elle lui avait offert son grand sourire charmeur et il n'avait pu y résister. Il l'embrassa passionnément, le prof de gym allait attendre un peu… mais alors que Jenna détachait les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme, quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

- Merde, souffla Sherlock.

Il avait dû aller ouvrir sous les tambourinements pressants.

- Salut, c'est bien la chambre de Sherlock Holmes?, demanda un jeune homme à l'air piteux.

- Oui, avait répondu Sherlock, impatient.

Le jeune gars l'avait observé un instant, tiquant un peu devant la chemise à moitié défaite de Holmes.

- Voilà je viens vous voir parce que j'aimerais que vous me disiez si ma copine me trompe… J'ai quelques soupçons et j'aimerais que vous les confirmiez…

Sherlock avait levé les yeux au ciel, un cas classique. Le jeune homme lui tendit une photo.

- C'est elle…

- Oui je m'en doute bien, dit Sherlock sur un ton énervé en s'emparant de la photo. Revenez me voir demain, vous aurez votre réponse.

Puis il ferma la porte violemment, laissant le jeune pantois.

- Bon et cette ampoule?, avait-il demandé avant qu'ils ne reprennent là où ils en étaient. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que la chemise de Sherlock fut complètement détachée, quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte.

- Je vais commettre un meurtre, avait lâché Jenna en laissant Sherlock aller ouvrir.

Et ça avait été comme ça toute la soirée.

Et ainsi de jours en jours, de nuits en nuits, ils furent bientôt au mois de décembre, les vacances de Noël approchant à grand pas. C'était aujourd'hui le dernier jour de classes avant le départ du collège et Sherlock marchait vers son bâtiment de cours, ses livres dans son sac en bandoulière.

- Sherlock!

Encore Mycroft. Pourtant, il l'avait laissé relativement tranquille ces derniers jours, malgré la prise de cocaïne et de cigarette croissante de façon exponentielle de son cadet. Sherlock ralentit le pas, permettant à Mycroft de le rattraper.

- Sherlock, je voulais te parler avant notre retour à la maison.

- Je t'écoute Mycroft.

Ce matin, il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec son frangin.

- Comment comptes-tu faire pour survivre deux semaines sans ta cocaïne?

Ça, Sherlock y avait déjà pensé. En fait, il avait surtout pensé à là où il la cacherait.

- Tu avais dit que tu voulais me parler, pas me questionner, répliqua-t-il.

- Je voulais juste que tu te rendes compte à quel point tu es dans la merde. Jusqu'au cou. Tu es déjà accroc Sherlock. La cigarette est un vilain vice, mais la cocaïne c'est une autre ligue.

Devant le mutisme de son frère, Mycroft continua :

- Je me préoccupe vraiment de toi Sherlock.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas dit cela d'un ton fâché ou énervé. C'était simple, doux et _fraternel_. Sherlock fit une grimace, il avait presque avalé ce que venait de lui dire Mycroft.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, répondit-il, préférant éviter le sujet.

Son frère aîné s'arrêta et lui lança :

- C'est ta dernière chance Sherlock. À partir d'ici je te laisse seul te débrouiller. Tu verras, tu viendras rapidement me voir…

(À suivre!)


End file.
